A Memory She'll Never Forget
by MissYzzy
Summary: There's a new girl. Mikan has changed. What actually caused this sudden change? You just have to find out! Rated T for language.
1. The new girl & Mikan's Change

**Author's Note: **Yahoo! Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Nah, Not mine.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After I woke up, I went to Anna and Nonoko's Dorm unconsciously. And now that I'm here, I see lots of potions. And I don't dare drink any of it. Huh, I have self-control. Not.

"Aw, I'm thirsty. Maybe there's water here," I say while searching for water in their room.

I see something near their bed, something clear and liquid.

"Water!" I exclaim. I didn't even fidget and wonder what'll happen to me, or I didn't even notice the smell. I just drank it. It taste just like water; I mean, no taste.

**[oo]**

I'm walking or rather I'm running to get to class. It's Jin-sensei's math class, and if I'm late, I'm sure I'll get a detention for it.

I'm almost near my class, "Pant, pant," I pants. Then, someone grips my wrist; I turn around, thinking it is Natsume.

Well, I'm wrong. It's a girl; a girl with big curly brown hair, big brown eyes, and glossy pink lips. She's very pretty.

Maybe I'm drooling because the gives me a disgusted look. I straighten up, "Hello!" I say with a bright smile on my face.

She didn't smile, just touched me. I instantly feel weird, kinda droopy, and serious! Bleh, I, Sakura Mikan, am rarely serious. Being serious makes me feel like I'm dead, seriously. I'm always happy and jumpy and loud. But now, I feel dead; expressionless, droopy, and serious.

I stare at the girl who caused this; or rather who I think caused this. "What did you do to me?" my face, as what I suppose, is blank. But in the inside, I'm screaming; Aaaah! Dead voice, did you hear me? Dead voice! Talk about creepy with a capital C.

The girl brightly smiles at me. "Nothing," she says. "Now, let me make you forget that little scene," she says, still smiling. Can't she get any creepier?

"What are you talking about?" I say with the same dead voice. She didn't give me any reply; she just smiles at me, _again._

I feel a bit faint. Before I could tell her this, I saw darkness.

**[oo]**

I feel like someone's electrifying me. Yep, someone certainly is.

"Ouch!" I yell. Everyone is staring at me, and I see myself on the floor. How the hell did I end up on the floor?

"You were found unconscious by the new student outside the classroom. Detention for that Miss Sakura!" Jin-sensei says.

"Huh." Is all I said. The class has prepared to put some soundproof earphones that they got from Hotaru. I guess they prepared because they thought I was gonna scream.

When they all heard what I said awhile ago, their jaws drop open, even Natsume; the boy who never showed any emotions. For short, he's my rival.

Ok, so maybe that's not right. I'm an idiot remember?

"You don't have to use your Alice on me you know," I say blankly. On the inside, I feel shocked by what I just said, but my face shows just a damn poker face.

I look around, and I see Natsume. He has this confuse look on him. It's quite cute, I would've said it, but my mouth wouldn't open. It's like it has its own mind.

"Miss Sakura, do you remember anything before you fainted?" Jin-Jin asks me. He, like Natsume, has the same confused look. Well, actually, everyone has the same look except the new girl.

"I remember walking. That's all," I say blankly. The new girl smiles at me and offers her hand, I take it, and now I'm standing.

"Thanks," I mumble. I never mumble! I should've smiled at her but my face is still as blank as ever.

"Sure," she says, still smiling. I didn't smile back; instead I walk past her to go to my sit. I didn't greet Natsume, who has this blank face but if you look in his blood-red eyes, he's confused. I didn't mind it actually.

"What happened to you polka?" he asks. Worry is heard from his voice. I would've smiled at him, but my face wouldn't. I hate this, I really do hate this. This is not Mikan, maybe I'm dreaming. Yeah, maybe I am dreaming.

"Natsume, could you pinch me?" He looks at me; he saw that I'm serious. He sighs and pinches me on the cheek.

"Ow! That hurts you know." He looks at me. Those blood-red eyes, they hypnotize me. I just stared at it; I didn't even notice Natsume getting closer until...

"Ah, Jin-Jin, we have a new student! Let me introduce her to the class," Narumi-sensei says cheerfully. He's wearing this pink button down shirt, white jeans, and boots; quite normal. He normally wears frilly shirts and tights.

"Natsume, why are you so close to me?" I whisper to Natsume, who is just an inch away from me. He smirks at me then pulls away from me.

"Class, this super duper mega pretty girl beside me is Miki Tanaka!" Narumi says. Everyone, or rather all the boys except Ruka and Natsume, whistles at this Miki girl. I look at the girl, she sure is pretty, with those big brown curly locks of hers that reaches on her waist, the big brown eyes, tan skin, glossy pink lips. She's really pretty.

I would've said something like 'Wow, she's pretty!' or, 'Natsume! She's so pretty!' but no words came out of my mouth. I just sighed. Everyone heard me, and they stared at me like I did something bad. And again, instead of saying something, I stayed silent.

I hate you, new me!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ok, this sucks. Well, review anyways :)


	2. Math Question & Find Her!

**Author's Note:** Uhuh. Thanks for all those who reviewed. You really made my day. :)

**Disclaimer:** Nope, never will.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After the new girl was introduced, Naru-gay says that the new girl is going to sit beside me. Great. Not. I only want Mikan to sit beside me, only her.

"Ok class! Take care of her!" the gay bastard says cheerfully.

She walks to our table, smiles cheerfully at me and to Mikan. And now, I'm in the middle; Mikan in my left and this new girl in my right. Good thing this girl doesn't seem to drool over me.

"Hi, I'm Miki Tanaka." She's still smiling. Her smile reminds me of someone.

"Huh." Is what Mikan said to the girl. And again, I'm surprised. She's supposed to say, 'Hi!' while smiling that trademark smile of hers or hugging her.

The girl looks at me, her face an inch close to mine. I lean away from her and said my famous word, "Hn."

She giggles. What the heck is funny? Or is she giggling because I talked to her and that she's part of the stupid fan club? Oh heck.

Math class is resumed. Bummer.

**[oo]**

I'm bored. That's nothing new I guess. I put my feet on the desk and put my manga on my face, and close my eyes, and pretend to sleep.

I heard Mikan sigh. Mikan. I wonder what happened to polka, she seems to be too serious it's creepy. Yeah, it's creepy.

I know that I always complain whenever she disturbs me by waking me from my peaceful sleep or shouting on the top of her lungs or whenever I see her pout because I called her by her panty. But this new Mikan is way different; she didn't greet me with that cheerful voice of hers, she's not smiling at me. In short, she's different.

And I miss the old her already. Huh, shouldn't I be happy that at least she's not bothering me anymore? I frown slightly. No, I'm not happy. How could I, she's all droopy and serious and it's still bothering me.

Good thing my manga is small that it doesn't really cover my face. At least I can look at her from the corner of my eyes.

As I did that, she's writing something in her notebook and is not listening to Jinno's class. She still has the same serious face, no trace of a smile.

It's bugging me! Damn it, this girl totally changed!

"Miss Sakura!" Jinno says loudly.

Instead of having a scared face, she just looks at Jinno blankly. And again, it's creepy. It's like she's dead.

"Yes Professor Jinno?" Did she just say 'Professor Jinno'? Isn't she supposed to say something like, 'Jin-Jin' or 'I wasn't doing anything Jin-Jin', and then having a terrified look on her face or at least faking a smile?

Fuck, I hate how totally different she is now! Awhile ago, I thought maybe it has something to do with her fainting but minutes has passed, so she's supposed to be healed!

"You're not listening in my class, Miss Sakura." He walks near our table. "So I'll ask you a question, an easy question. What is 6x6, Miss Sakura?"

God, that question is the easiest question I've heard Jinno say. But I know Mikan sucks in math, and I'm not being rude, it's true. As long as there are numbers, she's stupid.

Instead of dropping her jaw or swallowing hard, as usual, she raises her eyebrows and says, "Professor Jinno, do you think I'm an elementary student? No, because I'm in the Middle school student already, and that question is simply stupid. It's 36."

And again, I'm surprised, that's like the 4th time I'm surprised because of Mikan. Good thing that whenever I'm surprised I don't drop my jaw or something weird like that, I just raise my eyebrows.

Everyone looks at her wide-eyed, even Imai. Well, except for the new girl, she's still smiling. Damn her, she's just like Mikan, except Mikan is not tan or has a curly hair. But the same eye color, hair color, and same smile. Shit.

Before Jinno could say anything, the school bell rang and that means end of classes and lunch.

**[oo]**

"Mikan-chan, are you alright?" asks Yuu.

"Of course. Why do you ask that silly question?" Mikan says blankly.

"Because you're like that," Shoda says pointing at her.

"Like what?" Mikan says confused.

"Like not acting like Mikan at all!" Shoda exclaims. "You're very different today Mikan-chan."

"I agree with Permy," Imai says putting a hand at Mikan's shoulder. "You're not like Mikan at all."

"I am still Mikan, guys," Mikan says, smiling half-heartedly. "I just feel weird."

"Oi polka, you're not sick, are you?" I say. My voice, it shows worry. Damn, I should've left the classroom after the bell rang.

"No, Natsume. I'm fine," she replies to me. She picks up her things and walks out of the classroom. Alone.

She didn't even say anything to Imai or say wherever she's going. I look at Imai, seeing that she's biting her lower lip and her eyes show worry. Well, who wouldn't be worried? Having a friend that has totally changed, can really make you worry. And yes, I am one of those who are worried.

"She's not Mikan at all," Imai says softly. Her eyes stayed where Mikan left.

I put my hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry; maybe something is in her mind is all. It's going to –." I stop. I don't know what to say to Imai. I don't know how to comfort her. I know that it's not going to be alright. Imai knows that, everyone knows that.

That's because even though Mikan has problems, she still manages to smile or be happy, so maybe something happened to her before she fainted. That's it!

"Maybe something happened to her," I continued. "Before she fainted, I mean."

"Jin-Jin said that the new girl saw her when she fainted," Imai says. She didn't remove my hand from her shoulder; she just let it stay there. She looks at me and smiles slightly. "Let's go to that new girl."

If she's the one that caused Mikan to be like this, I'll kill her, literally. I'm furious, hell yeah. I'll do anything to bring back the old Mikan.

Oh, and let me just say this:

I hate the new Mikan, I really do.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

This chapter is disappointing. I find it hard to do a POV of Natsume. Well tell me if this sucks. I'll make the next chapter much better.


	3. Be Friends? & Prospect of the Change

**Author's Note:** Since, the chapter before this sucked, I'm gonna try and make this much better. I'm so sorry it took a long time to update. I had a long mental block. I'm sorry.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine and it never will be mine.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ha, that girl's friends sure are worried," I laugh. "Well, I'm doing them a favor; they better thank me in the end." I smirk. This plan will obviously work. Since I am the greatest...

**[oo]**

What the heck is wrong with me? Why did I leave without saying a goodbye? Why didn't I greet the new girl?

These are my questions without an answer. I sigh.

Oh, and did I just answer a math question? When Jin-Jin asked me that question, my head was all, 'Shit! What the heck is the answer? Why the hell didn't I listen to Jin-Jin's class? Oh shit! What do I do now?' Yes, that's what's in my head. But luckily my mouth knew the answer and that made me more confused. It's like my mouth moves on its own. Well, lucky for me that the new freak-Mikan is more – I am quiet offended with this – intelligent than the old lovely Mikan.

I wanted to stay in the classroom with all of them but my feet dragged me here where the Sakura tree is, but I don't know why I was dragged here by my controlled feet or whatever you call it.

"Mikan-chan!" someone said. The voice is definitely from a girl. I was a little disappointed. I thought that maybe Natsume or even my friends would be worried about the new me that they would look for me but maybe they didn't even care… Oh shut the hell up! I should know that they're my friends and that they do care for me. I should think positive. Yeah, I'll do that. I smiled a little. Oh finally! It felt nice to at least have smiled even though it wasn't the smile I usually do; you know, the one full of joy or something.

I turned around to look at the girl. "Oh, hey," I said. Miki Tanaka was the one who said my name. I am pretty dawned by her looks; you can't explain her beauty, it's beyond beautiful, seriously. If I am still the old me, I surely would keep saying she's pretty or have this dreamy look on me or something cute or something Mikan-y, but I'm not that girl anymore. I miss that old Mikan.

"You remember me, right? I'm Miki Tanaka in Class B, same as you," she said while smiling.

"I remember you. The girl who was with me when I fainted," I said. I don't ever want to remember that embarrassing moment! I ended up being electrified by unsmiling Jin-Jin. The horror!

"Yeah. You're pretty, by the way,"

"So are you. Did you actually look for me to say that?" It sounded harsh, but whatever.

"Um no. Since I don't have any friends yet, would you like to be one?"

"No." Even I – the old Mikan – wouldn't want to be friends with her because I dislike her, and no, not because of her incredible beauty but I sense that something about her is weird, not the beauty or any physical appearance, but something about what's inside her, I think.

"No?" She pouts. Other people actually pouts? I thought it was only me…

"Yes."

"Yes?" Now, she's smiling again.

"Ok, stop! No, I don't want to be your friend," I said loudly. She's being stupid and, as what I said, I don't like her.

"Why?" she pouts. The old and the new me seems to have a connection; we both don't like the new girl, and we both don't want to tell the girl why 'I' don't want to become friends with her or maybe why 'I' dislike her. It's like the new me also has this personality which is not wanting to hurt a person. This is all so confusing to me that my brain is about to explode. I ran away from Miki, not knowing where to go next.

My feet, once again, lead me to the classroom where I left my friends thinking. They are still there, heads together, even Natsume. I smiled a little at that. Knowing Natsume, I know he's not the type of guy who wants to be with a group or hearing other people's opinions or simply, talking. They must've heard me come in because they all turned around to look at the person who came in.

"Hey," I said softly.

"Are you alright?" Natsume walked towards me, and put both his hands on my shoulders as if to shake me. I looked at his eyes, and it told me everything I need to know for now; he's worried about my sudden change and is wanting to change me back to the old me. Ok, maybe the new me is _too_ smart, knowing what Natsume's eyes meant. The old me is too stupid – I am quiet offended again, but I think that's true – that looking at Natsume's blood-red eyes would only mean looking at his gorgeous eyes and nothing more. Maybe the smartness is what I like about the new Mikan, aside from the connection we sometimes have.

"Please help me," I cried weakly. Tears started coming out of my eyes, and before I know it, I'm crying softly, yes, softly. Not the crying I do when get angry at Natsume or something low like that, but the cry that when you have this huge pain you can't keep to yourself anymore that you just have to let your friends know what you are feeling.

I looked at Natsume, he was shocked. Maybe because he thought that the new Mikan wouldn't be this dramatic? Or maybe because he thought the new Mikan is just as blank as a paper without writings? I'm thinking, maybe both. I laughed quietly, feeling good that at least the new Mikan is not that bad after all, but I still want to return to the old me, and I'll do whatever it takes just to be back to normal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hope you like it and reviews, please. :)


	4. The Hug & The Door

**Author's Note:** Your reviews, oh my gosh! I was literally smiling like an idiot reading your reviews! It really made my day. THANK YOU! :) A lot of you are wondering who caused that change, the potion or the girl. Well, I haven't planned yet actually who or what caused it. Just stay tuned for more updates!

**Disclaimer:** Obviously not mine.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Seeing someone cry really makes my heart all cold and numb, especially if the one crying is the girl you love. Sure, she always cry when I tease her by calling her names or when she doesn't get anything right, but those cries doesn't usually mean anything to me, but this, this is different. She raises her head to look at me, and laughed quietly. It's soft and just like the laugh of an angel, which she probably is to me. I smile back.

"Idiot, of course we'll help you," Imai says. I would've said the same thing, just erase the 'idiot' part.

"Thank you," Mikan says in between sobs. I, being a gentleman I am for the day, wiped the tears on her cheeks then pats her back, as if saying that everything would be alright. She seems to get it because she nods at me. Hey, new Mikan is not that bad after all. The new Mikan could show emotions and well, say thank you and – I'm quiet impressed to say this – smarter. But, old Mikan was way, way, way better than this. I enjoy her loud but cheerful voice greeting me every morning and her lovely smile she always flashes at me whenever she sees me. I would love to see that smile and hear that voice again even though it may be irritating, but hey, that's what I actually love about her. Love… I guess I can say whatever I want in my mind. Yeah, I do love polka.

I'm still holding polka's shoulders as if steadying her, and just out of the blue, I wrap my arms around her. Yes, I am hugging Mikan, and I can feel my cheeks burning, I wish Imai won't be able to see it so, duh, she can't blackmail me… I shouldn't have thought about that! After I thought about that, she looked at me hugging polka then she brought out her camera and snatched pictures of us. Can she read minds now? Crap! Oh well, I really don't care, but I bet Mikan does, I mean, the old Mikan. Hell, she'll blush like a ripe tomato and beg Imai to stop whatever Imai would actually do. I, on the other hand, don't care and I would usually enjoy Mikan getting irritated and cry cutely.

"That should get me a million rabbits. They rarely see Hyuuga blush this much," Imai say, probably talking to herself. Mikan laughed, loudly. Hearing her laugh that loud again made me miss the old her. I promise her this; I will bring the old Mikan back. No matter what happens, I will. I guess this makes me a prince charming, eh?

Mikan seemed to blush as she stepped back from the hug. I smirked and whispered to her ear, "I love you". I don't why I said it, but I guess I should stop hiding what I truly feel towards polka. It'll only hurt me when she doesn't know and find a guy that would tell her those three simple yet heart stopping words. I didn't look at what her reaction might've been, as soon as I said it, I left the room. As I closed the door, I sighed loudly and leaned back. I used to be the guy that doesn't care what people think about me or what they comment on my speeches. Yes, used is correct. I guess I'm not that guy anymore. Now, I'm dreading to know what Mikan would say about what I just said, or how she felt when I said it. Shit, she is making me crazy! I don't know if that is a positive or a negative thing.

I go back to my dormitory, thinking about ways to retrieve the old Mikan. I removed my shirt, being topless makes me feel all macho and manly, which I really am. I walk around my room, thinking how I could possibly solve this mysterious puzzle.

I hear the door open slowly, as if hoping that no one would hear the door creak, well, that person would definitely curse seeing that I am in my own room. I smirked.

Being a gentleman, I opened the door quickly wanting to see who the hell has the guts to open my dorm without knocking first.

She gasped. The girl who tried to open my door hoping no sound is made, turns out to be the new girl of Gakuen Alice; Miki Tanaka.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sorry for the long update! I was busy and I had no idea what I would write in this chapter. But, the wait is done, chapter four is done!


End file.
